


Exit Light [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dawn [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, D/s, Depression, Dominance & Submission, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Cullen Rutherford, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen struggles with his lyrium addiction. Some days are better than others.</p>
<p>Or (if you prefer a silly summary for a not-so-silly fic): In which Cullen is suicidally depressed, Dorian is a high-functioning alcoholic, and Bull just wants them both to be happy, except when he wants to crack their heads together for being emotionally stunted idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Light [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489692) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



> **Length (total)** : 8:43:18  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music** : _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exit-light)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 8:43:18 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Exit%20Light.m4b) (238.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1: Violent Sorrow | 06:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%201%20Violent%20Sorrow.mp3) (06.4 MB) |   
Chapter 2: Aquainted with the Night | 25:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%202%20Aquainted%20with%20the%20Night.mp3) (23.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3: All the Uses of this World | 19:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%203%20All%20the%20Uses%20of%20this%20World.mp3) (17.9 MB) |   
Chapter 4: Frantic Mad with Evermore Unrest | 38:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%204%20Frantic%20Mad%20with%20Evermore%20Unrest.mp3) (35.2 MB) |   
Chapter 5: There on the Sad Height | 22:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%205%20There%20on%20the%20Sad%20Height.mp3) (20.6 MB) |   
Chapter 6: The Pattern Still Remains | 41:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%206%20The%20Pattern%20Still%20Remains.mp3) (38.5 MB) |   
Chapter 7: Morning Shadows | 10:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%207%20Morning%20Shadows.mp3) (10.1 MB) |   
Chapter 8: The Good We Oft Might Win | 20:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%208%20The%20Good%20We%20Oft%20Might%20Win.mp3) (18.8 MB) |   
Chapter 9: How Like a Winter | 43:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%209%20How%20Like%20a%20Winter.mp3) (40.0 MB) |   
Chapter 10: I Just Need to Hear Voices | 04:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2010%20I%20Just%20Need%20to%20Hear%20Voices.mp3) (04.7 MB) |   
Chapter 11: Where No Sea Runs | 27:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2011%20Where%20No%20Sea%20Runs.mp3) (25.7 MB) |   
Chapter 12: This Narrow Plank | 15:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2012%20This%20Narrow%20Plank.mp3) (14.5 MB) |   
Chapter 13: Shales and Husks of Men | 11:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2013%20Shales%20and%20Husks%20of%20Men.mp3) (10.9 MB) |   
Chapter 14: All I Was, In Ashes | 27:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2014%20All%20I%20Was,%20In%20Ashes.mp3) (25.9 MB) |   
Chapter 15: Deepest Consequence | 33:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2015%20Deepest%20Consequence.mp3) (30.6 MB) |   
Chapter 16: All at Once | 25:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2016%20All%20at%20Once.mp3) (23.9 MB) |   
Chapter 17: Time and the Hour | 23:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2017%20Time%20and%20the%20Hour.mp3) (21.5 MB) |   
Chapter 18: Give Sorrow Words | 20:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2018%20Give%20Sorrow%20Words.mp3) (18.9 MB) |   
Chapter 19: A Lover's Pinch | 15:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2019%20A%20Lover's%20Pinch.mp3) (14.8 MB) |   
Chapter 20: Before Your Voice is Gone | 31:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2020%20Before%20Your%20Voice%20is%20Gone.mp3) (29.5 MB) |   
Chapter 21: All in All | 26:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2021%20All%20in%20All.mp3) (24.4 MB) |   
Chapter 22: Tho' Much is Taken | 32:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Exit%20Light%20Chapter%2022%20Tho'%20Much%20is%20Taken.mp3) (30.0 MB) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> To save on server space I have taken down the set of shorter podbooks. If you would like them instead of the larger bundles of chapters just let me know and I'll get them to you!


End file.
